1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns an improved coupler device particularly adapted for the automatic assembly thereof to the aligned ends of two shafts as in an odometer assembly. Specifically, many odometer assemblies provide both a primary odometer shaft and trip odometer shaft which are aligned end to end. The shafts support wheels which are used for counting and visually indicating mileage of an automobile. The subject coupler device is adapted to be assembled by automated equipment to the shaft ends in a radial direction and by an insertive motion. A catch-tab means is operative with the shafts to inhibit removal of the coupler in an opposite radial direction.
2 Description of Related Art
In any device and particularly in an automobile odometer assembly having two separate and axially aligned shafts, it is often desirable to connect or couple the shafts for rotation together by a coupler device which is easily and automatically applied to the adjacent shaft ends. The subject coupler device is an improvement over a number of such devices. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,251 to Weaver discloses a coupler for two shafts, the coupler having a slot formed in one portion adapted to receive a first shaft end and with portions or "ears" in another portion which define a gap normal to the first slot. The coupler is first inserted over the end of one shaft while the second portion or ears are biased inward toward the other portion so that the coupler clears the second shaft.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,867 to Moody discloses a coupler for connecting two shafts. Like the Weaver patent, the device is inserted over one shaft end while simultaneously squeezed together so that the side walls can move between the spaced ends of the shafts. Resultantly, both walls must be moved from their relaxed positions to install the coupler. Both the Weaver and the Moody patents are designed for manual application and thus unsuitable for automated application to the ends of shafts.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose couplers of general interest but unlike the subject device do not possess features which permit easy automated application by insertion over and between adjacent ends of aligned shafts.
481,780
2,404,017
2,580,000
3,662,568